The Funny Thing Is
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: what's a day off like for the elric brothers? it's confusion and many frustrations. and is it REALLY possible to avoid lust's bust? no pairings. kinda crack fic i guess. r&r!


**a.n: ok, after I got a good rotfl on my other full metal alchemist one-shot, I'm gonna try to start making more o them, even if it's not full metal. But luckily for you guys, this time it is! Don't you love me?!**

**people in background go boo**

**That makes me feel special inside… anyway; this is just a stupid thought I had. (Most of my thoughts are stupid though) so please enjoy! But if you don't sorry, and yes I have a feeling this will be one of my weaker stories, but please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: who are you people?! Why do you torment me so?! Are you trying to make me go INSANE ne??? FINE! I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! **

**p.s. I'm also making another full metal fan fiction, which will be a little longer, but just as humorous. So look out for Hey Dad! And the other freakin awesome stories I will make!**

**Notice to all readers: Okay, I know I'm stalling you guys, but I have IMPORTANT info that you all need to know before you read ALL stories! See all of these take place AFTER the FMA movie, but Edward and Alphonse are back in Amestris (sp?). Edward still has his mechanical arm, Al has his old body, and the two of them are only a year apart again…so yeah, enjoy!**

--------------

"See Al? This is fun! Who wouldn't spend their day relaxing? No damn military to listen to and no bad guys to look for day and night! I say we take days off more often!" Edward sighed and lay sloppily across the bench.

"Brother, I still fail to believe that the colonel let you have a day off! Normally he would complain that you're lazy and would give you another assignment to work on! Maybe he has a day off too..." Alphonse thought aloud. He couldn't help but think that this was too good to be true. It had been years since he was able to act like a kid, now teenager.

"Don't sweat it Al, can't you _stop_ thinking for once?" Ed poked an eye open and smiled at his younger sibling.

"Brother, if I did that, I would end up like you!" Alphonse began to point laughter at Edward. He slapped the black boot off his leg and stood up. Even as a year to his senior, Edward had only grown so much, where as for Al, was about a good three and a half inches taller...

So far, they're 'relaxing' day had taken quite the turn on their reps. Edward was always the one to get bored easily when it came to daily things. Such as walking, talking, or even fixing food correctly. But when it came to the fact of "making people's day" he loved to bother the living hell out of innocent bystanders for his own amusement. It had been ever so recent when this habit began to kick in.

Try last week to be exact.

When the two brothers had just finished another assignment for the colonel, Edward had said he wanted to take a walk and when he had returned, well he started the little devil act.

"I wonder where he got the feel for making people miserable…" Al accidentally muttered aloud.

"What was that?" The smaller one raised an eyebrow and smiled coyly.

"Uh, well, brother I was just wondering why making the people we know, mostly Mustang's day "better" in your words of course."

"Hehe, well Al, you see the funny thing is…"

"ENVY!!" a loud and very pissed off tone of voice came from down the street. When Al turned to look, and when he could finally see the signature cow- lick his brother was known for, he almost caught himself laughing.

"Damn you! You bastard! How DARE you lock me in a closet with _Lust_ for a week! Do you know HOW hard it is to move around such a bust!? I swear I almost got mentally RAPED" The real Edward ranted with intense fury.

"Now, now, pipsqueak, I was just getting bored… plus you and I both know we share half of the same genes, so it's just in our blood to make mischief, am I wrong?" Envy morphed back into his man skirt and half top, shrugging and laughing all the while.

"Send lust my regards!" Envy saluted and attempted to make an escape.

At this Edward clapped his hands, activating the unseen transmutation circle in such anger wrath would've easily been put to shame, which would've ended in a depressed downward spiral into nothingness.

Or that.

"I knew something was up." Al muttered darkly and walked away from the oncoming battle in the middle of the street. People were starting to stare and he did _not _want to be known as the short crazy kid's bigger younger brother.

Alphonse paused and put on a frustrated expression.

"The funny thing is… I'm already known as that!"

-----------------

**So yeah there it is! I have MANY stupid thoughts, and please remember that in my stories. XD. Anyway, this is kinda related to the other one-shot I'm slowly working on, and I apologize for my delay in story making, I just have a lot of things to do! And when I re- read this, I didn't think it was all that funny anymore, but what's the point of making a story and not doing anything with except stare?**

**So if you could, press the little button and maybe submit a review??**


End file.
